Moving on
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Sasori loves Itachi who loves Deidara who loves Sasori. This causes some issues between them and things are revealed. Sucky summary the story is better. MaleXmale. yaoi. ItaSaso. mentions of past ItaShisui. Also HidaDei


I don't own Naruto.

I was in a yaoi kind of mood and this is what happened. Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi was content with the way things were now. Even if Deidara hated him. Even if he wanted him to suffer. As long as Deidara acknowledged him then he was fine. Sasori knew this and even tried to help the Uchiha prodigy out but Deidara never listened to him. If only he knew what he did to him.

Today was like no other in the Akatsuki hideout. At first. Hidan was sacrificing someone in his room, Kakuzu was counting his money, Pein was nowhere to be found, the same could be said for Konan, Kisame was watching shark week, oddly enough Itachi was missing from the mix, and Sasori and Deidara were arguing. Sasori was actually the one to notice the Uchiha's unexplained absence.

"Where's Itachi?" He directed the question at Kisame.

Said man/shark shrugged uncaring. "I don't know and I really don't care."

The red-haired puppet stopped his argument with Deidara and walked out of the room in search of Itachi. He heard a chocked sob coming from Itachi's room which made him pause. He had never heard Itachi cry before. Pushing open the door he stared at the distraught man with concern. He was clutching something to his chest and he had tears falling down his unusually pale cheeks. Sasori carefully approached him and gently laid his hand on his shoulder. The younger man looked into Sasori's concerned brown eyes with his own red rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong 'Tachi?" He placed another hand on Itachi's.

He showed him the picture that he had been holding. In the picture were two men. One was Itachi. The other was a teenager with spiky black hair and black eyes. He was wearing an anbu black ops outfit just like Itachi. They had there arms linked and both were actually smiling happily. Sasori looked at Itachi again and saw that he was gazing longingly at the other boy that was in the picture. That's when it clicked. This was the man Itachi told him about. His lover.

"He left everything to me." Itachi whimpered. "He was everything to me." He looked at his lap. "I keep thinking about what he said to me and then about Deidara. I don't want to forget Shisui but...I don't want to be alone anymore."

Sasori knew what it was like to lose the most important person to you. He had lost his parents. He also knew about unrequited love. Damn he was in love with Itachi but Itachi loved Deidara but Deidara loved Sasori. They were one hell of a love triangle. So he did the one thing that he knew would calm down Itachi or at least give him comfort. He hugged him. Itachi stiffened at first but then relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Sasori. Somehow it felt right. Being around Sasori somehow felt right to him. The door was still wide open which drew an unwanted presence. Deidara. His eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him. His danna in the arms of the Uchiha. That made his blood boil and then run cold. He cleared his throat and the two separated in a hurry. Itachi was embarrassed since he was caught by Deidara in such an moment of weakness which caused him to blush. Sasori was however cursing Deidara's very existence at the moment. He finally got to hold Itachi like he longed to and the brat just had to ruin the moment.

"What's going on in here?!" Deidara demanded but directed it more at Itachi than Sasori.

Itachi tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't reveal what he had told Sasori but came up with nothing. Sasori saw this and scowled at Deidara. "Its none of your business brat." He said coolly and gave a sideways glance at Itachi who was tucking the picture under his pillow.

Deidara looked hurt for a moment but it was gone as fast as it came. But Itachi and Sasori both saw it which caused the Uchiha to become guilty. "Sasori was just helping me with something. Its nothing important." Deidara seemed to accept this but gave the Uchiha prodigy a scathing look which made him flinch. "We have a mission danna." Sasori gave the blonde an uninterested look but nodded and stood up. He gave Itachi a final glance then followed Deidara out of the room while closing the door.

Deidara was livid. His danna was ignoring him and it pissed him off. Even more so when he thought back to what he had seen earlier. The Uchiha was his most hated person so seeing that made that hate stronger. "Danna, what did the Uchiha want with you?"

Sasori didn't answer but he wished that he could just tell Deidara to leave Itachi alone. But then Itachi would hate him and he would not have that. So instead he just ignored the irritating blonde and focused on imagining Itachi's face. It calmed him and kept him from lashing out on the terrorist. The blonde however started to rant about how Itachi was arrogant and how much he hated him which made the puppet growl quietly. But Deidara caught it.

"Why did you growl?" He was curious about why Sasori was acting so weird. "Did it have something to do with what I said?"

Sasori couldn't take it anymore. He snapped. "Shut it brat! I'm sick and tired of hearing your rants about how awful Itachi is when you don't know him or his life. Its annoying and Itachi is my friend ,even if I want to be more, so just drop it!"

Not only had he lost his temper but he also just told Deidara his secret. Damn. It was quiet and that gave Sasori time to think about what he was going to do now. He could always ask Pein for a new partner but that might not go over so well. Not with the way things were going right now. "Y-you like Itachi?!"

"No I don't like him." He heard Deidara give a sigh of relief. "I love him." All Deidara's previous relief was gone and he was heartbroken.

Deidara gave him a pleading look. "But I love you!"

"And Itachi loves you. So what?" Deidara's eyes widened with shock and he recoiled.

"I-Itachi loves me?!"

Sasori gave him a glare. "Yes he does and I've tried being a good friend while also trying to get you two together even if it kills me. Now I am done being the bridge between you two. This is war. I will get Itachi to love me and show him that you are nothing compared to me! That he shouldn't waste his time on the likes of you!"

Deidara was quiet the rest of the trip. He still couldn't process this. Itachi loved him?! That was news to him. Sasori loved Itachi?! That was even more shocking. It also broke his heart. But then again if Itachi really loved him then he probably broke Itachi's heart multiple times. That made him feel guilty. He had always thought that Itachi hated him just as much as he hated him. But he was wrong and now he was paying for that mistake.

When they finished the mission and returned they headed straight to Pein. The orange haired man could feel the tension coming off the two but he didn't ask. He was the leader, more or less, of the Akatsuki so he knew about the love triangle. He guessed someone found out about the others feelings and or everyone's feelings. The red-haired puppet master handed the file with his report in it then turned and left. Konan was sitting beside Pein and she narrowed her eyes at Deidara.

"What did you do?"

His head snapped up and he glared at the paper angel. "I didn't do anything! Danna blew up at me about Itachi and then proceeded to break my heart right after!"

"Explain this to me," Konan commanded and Deidara did so.

By the end of it Pein had a massive headache. "Deidara, it sounds like you brought this on yourself."

"How so?!" He glared at the man with a massive killing intent leaking out at him.

The orange haired man wasn't fazed though. "You started insulting Itachi even though you knew he was friends with Itachi. More so because you were in a jealous rage because of what happened in Itachi's room. Sasori response wasn't going to be pleasant and you should have known that. Then you pushed him into telling you everything and now Sasori has declared war on you. This is your fault."

"NO its not! Its Itachi's fault! Danna wouldn't hate me if the Uchiha hadn't shown up in Akatsuki! He would be better dead than here! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Deidara was breathing hard after yelling that.

Konan's eyes were wide but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking behind him. So was Pein. "I'm sorry, Deidara. I shouldn't have interfered with you and Sasori's relationship even if I didn't realize I was. I'll leave you two alone from now on." Deidara's blood ran cold and guilt twisted his stomach into knots. He could hear the footsteps signaling Itachi's retreat.

Konan glared at him. "You bastard! Itachi is heartbroken and now Sasori will hate you even more for this."

Pein nodded in agreement with the blue haired girls statement. But Deidara already knew that. He knew what was going to happen but he wished he didn't. He would have to apologize to Itachi and beg him to continue to stay friends with Sasori. He would also have to confront him about what was confessed today. He probably didn't even know that danna liked him. Turning around he stalked out of the office and towards the living room to search for Itachi. When he got inside he was met with a slap to the face by Sasori. Apparently Pein and Konan had followed him and everyone else, minus Itachi, were also there. They all saw what happened and they looked shocked as well.

"What did you say to Itachi?! He told me he was sorry for interfering and then said that he wouldn't anymore. What did you do?!" Sasori was pissed. No he was livid. Itachi, the man he loved, pretty much just told him that this was the end. No he couldn't believe this.

Deidara didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know what you are referring to."

"Don't you dare lie you ungrateful brat! What did you do?!" Kakuzu now had his threads holding Sasori back from lashing out onto the frozen blonde. No one knew what to say now. This was unexpected. Konan put her hand on Deidara's shoulder and lightly shook him. He was in a daze and his mind was clouded with what he had said and how Itachi responded. He really was going to stop interfering but that wasn't what he wanted or what he needed.

"I said some things that I didn't mean and he heard. Then he apologized for interfering and said he wouldn't anymore. I didn't think that he would hear me." Deidara explained and Sasori started thrashing around trying to get loose from the threads. For a jointed puppet he had amazing flexibility and strength. He easily broke through the threads and lunged at Deidara but Pein grabbed him before he got him. Now Kisame, Pein, and Kakuzu were holding him back.

Sasori was cursing at him with a very evil look in his eyes. "You fucking ungrateful little brat. When I get a hold of you I'm going to kill you you damn prick. Can't you just stop interfering in my business?!"

The sound of flesh hitting wood bounced off the walls. Everyone was shocked yet again. Deidara the most. Itachi had come into the room during Sasori's threat and slapped him. Sasori was staring into Itachi's eyes with shock, confusion, and mostly guilt. He regretted saying those things to Deidara and now he was paying for it. Itachi looked at the three men holding back Sasori. "Let him go." They did. Sasori didn't move though. Itachi grabbed his wrist then Deidara's and dragged the two out of the room. "I don't know what this is about but work it out. Now." They were standing in the middle of the only empty room in the Akatsuki base. He let go of there wrists and started walking towards the opposite side of the room. Once there he sat down and leaned against the wall with a blank look in there direction.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Your staying with us?"

"Just to make sure he doesn't kill you." Itachi answered while pointing his thumb at Sasori.

Deidara was actually grateful that the Uchiha stayed with them. He didn't want Sasori to attack him again. One death threat that he knew Sasori would follow through on was enough. Sasori wanted to kill Deidara still but he knew when to be civil. He also wanted to go beg Itachi for forgiveness and to rekindle their friendship. Itachi noticed that the two weren't going to start the conversation so he decided to.

"Why did you attack him, Sasori?" The way he said his name sent a shiver down Sasori's spine.

He looked at Deidara with so much anger that it caused the man to flinch. "He said something to you that he shouldn't have."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the statement but then looked at Deidara. "Your turn."

"Itachi, I am so sorry for what I said. I was angry and I really didn't mean any of it. I was out of line." He said then looked at Sasori. "I'm sorry danna. I didn't think before I spoke and it hurt you too. I'm sorry."

Itachi stared at him blankly. "You meant it. Even if you said it without thinking, you meant it."

"I-I..." He couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was true.

Sasori clenched his fists. "I told him Itachi. When we fought earlier I told him that you loved him."

Itachi stiffened and his eyes widened considerably. "W-why?"

"Because he just didn't understand anything." Deidara flinched. "I told him that I loved you Itachi and he said he loved me. I blurted out that you loved him afterwords."

Itachi wanted to run away at that moment. He didn't know what to say to that. Sasori loving him was causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach. Sasori walked over and knelt in front of him with a strange look in his brown eyes. It was love. Itachi's mouth opened slightly and he took a sharp breath. Deidara looked a little hurt and he wasn't sure why anymore. He knew that Sasori had no romantic feelings involving him but he still felt hurt. He turned away and walked out of the room. Sasori saw this through the corner of his eyes and inwardly smirked. Itachi was still staring into Sasori's eyes with a little bit of desire which Sasori saw. Closing the distance between them Sasori slid his lips over Itachi's. At first he didn't respond but then he started kissing him back. He pulled the older male into his lap and put his hands on his hips. Sasori wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled them closer. When given permission by Itachi he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance in Itachi's mouth but soon the Uchiha let Sasori have control. He ground his lower region into Itachi's which illicit a moan out of the Uchiha. They heard a shocked gasp and a heartbroken sob which caused them to pull apart.

Deidara had come back in to see if they wanted to talk but what he saw broke him. Itachi had Sasori in his lap and the two were making out. He had seen what Sasori did next which was ground himself into Itachi which made him moan. He couldn't stop himself from gasping and a sob escaped his mouth. They pulled apart and looked at him with shock. He didn't want to stay anymore so he ran out of the room. And into Hidan.

"What's got you in a hurry blondie?" He asked and Deidara looked down.

He chocked back a sob. "Itachi and d-danna are...together now."

"Really?" Hidan asked and Deidara nodded. "Its about time too." Deidara's head snapped up at that. Hidan looked at him with a smirk. "Everyone knew that Sasori loved the Uchiha except the Uchiha himself. And even if he didn't know it himself Itachi loved Sasori. He loved you both but he didn't think about what kind of love it was. He loved Sasori and Sasori loved him." Deidara felt guilty now. "They make an interesting couple and that puts a little strain on the teamwork between you and Sasori. But as long as there happy it doesn't matter right?"

Deidara contemplated this. He really screwed things up and now he had a way to fix them. Letting them have there relationship and not getting in the way. Then a thought hit him. Hidan didn't swear and he made sense. He looked at the silver haired man in shock. Hidan gave him a weird look. "What's with the fucking look blondie?" Well he only sweared once.

"You only swore once...and you actually made sense."

Hidan gave him a glare. "Tch. Fuck you."

"Okay."

Hidan stopped and looked at Deidara in shock. "What did you just say?"

"I said okay, un."

The jashinist raised an eyebrow. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." The look Hidan gave Deidara could be described in two words. Lust and confusion. Hidan didn't care though and pulled Deidara into his room and proceeded to blow his mind.

Sasori and Itachi walked down the hall to go find Deidara when they heard a moan. They peaked into Hidan's room and were greeted with an interesting sight. Hidan pinning Deidara down and biting his neck. Oh, and they were naked. The two pulled the door closed and walked to Sasori's room. When inside Itachi pinned Sasori against the door and started kissing his neck. The low moan Sasori gave only fueled Itachi's desire and he picked the red head up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He set him down and climbed on top of him.

***I would do a Lemon but my mom does see everything on here***

The two laid on the bed panting and Sasori nuzzled Itachi's neck. "That was amazing, 'Tachi."

The red head yawned and snuggled into Itachi's chest. The Uchiha smiled down at the puppet master as he started to feel drowsy as well. _'I think I've finally moved on, Shisui. Thank you for this chance.'_ As if by magic Itachi felt something soft press against his forehead. Then he heard a ghostly voice. "**Your welcome, love."** The smile on Itachi's lips didn't leave even in his sleep.

The next morning everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone looked ragged, as if they didn't sleep at all last night. They didn't. Hidan and Deidara kept everyone up with there moans and groans. Itachi and Sasori however slept fine as they were exhausted from doing the same thing.

Konan ,who was trying to fix her hair, looked at Itachi and Sasori in shock. "Why do you two look like you actually slept last night?!"

"Because we did." Sasori answered while taking a bite of his toast.

Everyone ,except Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara, yelled. "HOW?!"

"Those two made so much noise last night that no one should have been able to sleep."

Hidan huffed. "Blame blondie. He asked me to fuck him."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We were exhausted from doing the same thing." Itachi answered simply.

"..."

"..."

"..."

When he got no response he looked up from his cereal. Almost everyone was now sleeping with there heads laying on the table. The four who were still awake chuckled at that and walked out of the room. They sat in the living room watching tv for awhile but it bored them. Giving a look to Itachi Sasori walked out of the room with him following. They walked into his room and laid on the bed. Down the hall Hidan and Deidara started their new routine which caused loud groans to be heard from the kitchen. Needless to say nobody slept that day.

* * *

Review


End file.
